closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Frederator Studios
Logo descriptions, captures, and editions by Eric S., AsdfTheRevival, Guillermo A. Martinez, loveslogos, Mr. Logo Lord, V of Doom, SamAWebster and Gilblitz112 Background: Frederator Studios (also known as "Frederator, Inc.") is the production company of Fred Seibert, producer of various animated shows, mostly on Nickelodeon. It opened up in 1982 as a branding/advertising company named "Fred/Alan" in association with Alan Goodman. Fred/Alan worked for MTV, VH1, Nickelodeon, Lifetime, Swatch, WNET, KPXM, HA! TV Comedy Network, Comedy Central, and also became Nickelodeon's advertising agency. Fred/Alan helped Albie Hecht open up a production studio called "Chauncey Street Productions" in 1988 (which was then sold to Hecht in 1992). The company moved to Los Angeles in August 1998 and became "Frederator Studios". Albie Hecht, meanwhile, founded Worldwide Biggies in the mid-1980s (and resurrected it in 2005). In 2016, Rainmaker acquired Frederator, with both companies becoming part of their new holding company, known as WOW! Unlimited Media Inc. 'Chauncey Street Productions, Inc.' (1988-1997) Logo: On a background of blue-gray diagonal stripes, We see a city skyline with an orange/red gradient sky, bordered by a blue-gray frame with a shadow on the background. A large white sun emerges from the skyline. Then from the top right, the text "Chauncey Street Productions, Inc." spins and zooms in and places itself on the sun. Variants: * On early Kids' Choice Awards, the logo appears superimposed in black and white. The frame looks like TV static instead of a solid border, and there is a large outline under the sun. * On Kids' Court, instead of the text spinning, it flies down to the sun. Also, the copyright stamp from the show's credits is present on the logo. * On The Movie Masters, it has the variant above, but the logo is in black and white and has no copyright stamp. FX/SFX: The sun, the text spinning in. Cheesy Factor: The text spinning in looks very choppy. Music/Sounds: A crumbling noise over the closing theme. On Kids' Court and The Movie Masters, there is no crumbling noise. The latter TV show also had a voiceover, where Peter Pratt says "This is a Chauncey Street production". Availability: Was seen on Nickelodeon GUTS, Global GUTS, Talent Pool, Kids' Court, and U to U. Also appears on the game show The Movie Masters and early Kids' Choice Awards. Scare Factor: Low. The crumbling noise may catch you off guard. None for the silent variant. 'Frederator Studios' 1st Logo (1997-2008) Nicknames: "The Dartboard", "The Frederator Dartboard" Logo: On a cornflower blue (or red) background, we see the green text "FREDERATOR INCORPORATED" with nails on them, the sides being in yellow and with "INCORPORATED" under "FREDERATOR" and "F" in "FREDERATOR" bigger, surrounded by "A" and "PRODUCTION" with a dot between each letter in "PRODUCTION" in either red or golden-yellow. FX/SFX: None. This and the next logo were produced by Jon Kane. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. The version with the red background can be seen on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and on earlier episodes of The Fairly OddParents and season 1 of ChalkZone. The version with the cornflower blue background can be seen on later episodes of The Meth Minute 39 (earlier episodes have the second logo), and some split-screen credits airings of The Fairly OddParents. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (December 12, 2001-) Nicknames: "The Dartboard II", "The Frederator Dartboard II", "The Animated Dartboard" Logo: Same as before, but animated. On the same cornflower blue background, several nails are shot in a circle pattern. The text "FREDERATOR INCORPORATED" from the previous logo slams itself word-by-word in the middle of the circle, and "A" and "PRODUCTION" also slam themselves, being respectively above and below the logo. The end result is almost the same as that of the previous logo. Variants: * There is a variant in which the background is red with the words "FREDERATOR INCORPORATED" in yellow or steel gray and "A PRODUCTION" in purple or white. * There is also a variant in which the background is red/green gradient with the words "FREDERATOR INCORPORATED" in steel gray and "A PRODUCTION" in white. * There is also a black & white variant. FX/SFX: The shooting nails and the words slamming. Like the previous logo, this was produced by Jon Kane. Cheesy Factor: The voice-over sounds more like that of a high-pitched male than a female. Also, she seems to just say "FREDER!!" leaving out the last two syllables rather than in its entirety. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show accompanied by jackhammer sound effects and metallic slamming sounds when the company name hits the background. This is followed by a female voice (provided by an unidentified woman at Jon Kane's Optic Nerve production company in Brooklyn; she sounds similar to voice actresses Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle) quickly shouting "FREDERATOR!!". Music/Sounds Variants: Sometimes it's the end theme like on the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials and The Fairly OddParents special "Fairy Idol". On Random! Cartoons, it's only the sound effects and voiceover. Availability: Common. It can be seen on The Fairly OddParents starting with the episode "Christmas Everyday", season 2-4 episodes of ChalkZone, Alex Adventure, ''and ''Random! Cartoons. Scare Factor: Low. The sound effects and the fast pace could catch some off-guard. 3rd Logo (2005-2009) Nicknames: "Frederator Robot", "Fredbot" Logo: On a white background, we see a red-orange silhouette of Fredbot with a yellow "F" on it. The words "A FREDERATOR PRODUCTION" appear below. Trivia: This was produced by Fred Seibert. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Compared to the other logos on this page, this one looks plain and effortless. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It's seen on episodes of the webshow Channel Frederator of the time as well as on its spin-off, Nite Fite. It can also be seen on the Ape Escape series of short cartoons. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2009-) Nicknames: "Jackhammer Frederator", "Frederator Robot II", "Fredbot II", "Jackhammer Fredbot", "Jackhammer Robot" Logo: Over a night city skyline view, on a green mountain, we see Fredbot (this time with his sunglasses and a green "F" on him), holding a jackhammer, in which he chips these words from the mountain: FReDERATOR STUDIOS When Fredbot is done, he throws the jackhammer. The carved words then pop out, along with him in a straight position and at the same time spinning red triangles appear in the background. Trivia: Fredbot in this logo and the next logo was designed to look like Fred Seibert. FX/SFX: This is a stop-motion animation designed, animated, and directed by Kristen Lepore, a person working at Frederator Studios. Cheesy Factor: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo, except without the closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variant: On A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, the ending theme of the movie plays over it. Availability: Common. Seen on Fanboy & Chum Chum, current episodes of Channel Frederator, and S1 and early S2 episodes of Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. It was also seen on the live-action Fairly OddParents movie, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! and it's sequel, A Fairly Odd Christmas. Also seen on episodes of Bee and PuppyCat on Cartoon Hangover. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd logo. 5th Logo (2010-) Nicknames: "Frederator Robot III", "Fredbot III", "LegoBot", "Frego" Logo: Against a white background, we see a pile of red Lego bricks on the floor. They then build up to form Fredbot's face and part of his torso. Then the word "FReDERATOR" in the same font as before zooms onto the Fredbot, which bounces once. FX/SFX: Stop-motion, although the "FReDERATOR" text is animated. The design was created by Lego artist Nathan Sawaya. Cheesy Factor: The brick pile image at the start of the logo moved when it started to build Fredbot's face like someone moved the pile. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd and 4th logos. Availability: Currently seen on Adventure Time on Cartoon Network, starting with mid-2nd season episodes of the show. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd and 4th logos. It might surprise you the first time you see it, but fans of Lego will like this logo.